Aufgegebenes Hotel
"Aufgegebenes Hotel" is a Nazi Zombies map for Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in an abandoned hotel were Doctor Maxis had stayed a lot, since he lived in Breslau, and his presentation would be in Berlin. You play as the original characters; Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Doctor Edward Richtofen. Layout Spawning Area/Parking Lot This is where you spawn. It is a pretty open area, with a few broken-down cars that can be destroyed. *Weapons: Gewehr 43 for 600 points, Mosin-Nagant for 200 points Lobby After opening the door for 750 points you come into the largest room in the map-the lobby. There are many obstacles, however, so don't get stuck while fighting off zombies! *Weapons: M1A1 Carbine for 600 points, Double-Barreled Shotgun for 1200 points *Perks: Juggernog *Mystery Box spawn point Dump The dump cannot be accessed before the power is turned on. After the power is turned on you still must pay 2000 points to get in here. This area can be viewed from the fourth floor. *Weapons: Stielhandgranate x4 for 250 points *Pack-a-Punch Machine is located here Left Hallway Paying 1000 points to get into the left door will get you here. There is a small kitchen on the left of you just when you enter this room. *Weapons: Thompson for 1200 points *Mystery Box spawn point Left 2nd Floor When you take either the stairs or elevator; both are 750 points, you come here. This is yet another hallway, however, you can look down into the lobby from here. You can now see if zombies are coming from there or not. *Weapons: M1897 Trenchgun for 1500 points, M1 Garand for 600 points *Perks: Double Tap Root Beer *Mystery Box spawn point Right Hallway Paying 1000 points to get into the right door will get you here. You are able to see a spa from here, though you cannot go in here. *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun for 1200 points *Mystery Box spawn point Right 2nd Floor When you take either the stairs or elevator; both are 750 points, you come here. This is yet another hallway, however, you can look down into the lobby from here. You can now see if zombies are coming from there or not. *Weapons: MP40 for 1000 points, STG-44 for 1200 points *Perks: Speed Cola *Mystery Box spawn point 3rd Floor Hallway Using either the next set stairs or the elevator, both are 750 points, you come here. Both sides come here after using one or the other. You can still view the lobby from here. *Weapons: BAR for 1800 points *Perks: Quick Revive *First Mystery Box spawn point Power Room Paying 1000 points to open the door will get you here. The power switch is in here. *Weapons: Stielhandgranate x4 for 250 points 4th Floor Another set of stairs or the elevator on the third floor, once again, both for 1250 points, will lead you here. You can see outside of the hotel here, as there are clear glass windows. This can help you find the Pack-a-Punch Machine, as you can see it, but not so well, from here. *Weapons: PTRS-41 for 1500 points, Bouncing Betty x2 for 1000 points, Bowie Knife for 3000 points *Mystery Box spawn point Mystery Box Weapons *.357 Magnum *Springfield *Mosin-Nagant *Scoped Kar98k *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand *M1 Garand w/ Rifle Grenade *STG-44 *M1A1 Carbine *Thompson *MP40 *PPSh-41 *DP-28 *FG42 *MG42 *M1919 Browning *Tokarev TT-33 *M1897 Trenchgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Panzerschrek *N 74 ST *Molotov Cocktail *M2 Flamethrower *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb Category:Maps Category:Aufgegebenes Hotel Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Goodboy12's Maps Category:Goodboy12